


finally, the ocean

by afufubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, no smut im sick of ittt, pure fluff, sorry i cant be bothered to do proper capitalisation i know i suck, where are my soft stans at cmon raise ur hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufubu/pseuds/afufubu
Summary: armin and levi finally see the ocean





	finally, the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> made this at midnight and im not a writer.. sometimes when there’s not enough content u gotta make it urself yknow??

‘so we finally made it,huh?’ levi spoke loudly so armin could hear him as he was so captivated with what he saw before him.

‘the ocean..’ armin whispered, the encounter was so overwhelming to him.

levi remember how much shit they had to go through,how many people that were sacrificed and killed, who they had to kill to get this far. and after all that armin still hasn’t lost his humanity. its what levi loves most about armin, how his bright blue ocean eyes still glows amidst the cursed,ugly world.

eren and mikasa were already in the blue water splashing water like little kids. they were finally taking a break they deserved, finally acting their age.

armin walked forward, eagerly to join them but levi called out to him.

‘armin, wait up a minute.’

yeah? what is it,captain?’

he walked over to armin and suddenly kneeled before him like he was royalty. flustered, armin stared waving his hands around asking him what wrong. levi was trying so hard not to laugh at armin’s worried face and so he grabbed right hand and brought it up to his lips and looked directly into his eyes with a faint smile and a small shimmer in his eyes.

‘armin... i love you.’ 

he looked at armin's hands and softly kissed it. judging by how warm his hands were, levi guessed that armin was bright red and flustered as fuck. he raised his head to look at armin and his eyes widened.

armin was smiling? the wind was blowing over his long golden hair that levi had always wanted to run through. honestly it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. armin pulled the hand that levi was holding and pulled levi up till they were face to face. 

armin took both of the captains hands and held them firmly but with such love and affection levi couldn't help but blush a little. 

‘i love you too, levi.’

before levi could say or do anything, armin was already pulling him towards the ocean. 

‘cmon, lets go. eren and mikasa’s waiting for us.’ 

hands intertwined and both of them smiling, they walked towards the beautiful ocean. levi wasn’t going to miss this place when they leave though. armin's eyes will always remind him of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a dream i had when armin kissed my hand in front of the ocean*{${*|€{*|!|$|!~! never gonna forget that dream...


End file.
